Bottoms Up
by Chrmdpoet
Summary: Tamsin's brows furrowed as she felt her skin begin to tingle. "What the hell did we just drink?" Bo pressed her hand to her face where her cheeks suddenly felt hot. "I feel weird." Trick sighed and walked over to the bar, grabbing the black bottle. "A soul-swapping potion."


**A/N: Written for Valkubus Week, theme "Body Swap". Enjoy! XO-Chrmdpoet**

Bottoms Up

Trick glanced up from his task of re-labeling his potions and ingredients set when Tamsin and Bo entered The Dal just past noon. He smiled, though confused. "Well, this is a surprise," he greeted them.

"We need shots," Tamsin sighed, Bo nodding along behind her.

Trick frowned. "It's a little early in the day to be drinking away frustrations, don't you think?"

"We've hit a slump in our case," Bo explained, plopping down onto a bar stool beside Tamsin. "It's like we take one step forward, two steps back."

"Thus," Tamsin chimed, pointing toward the liquor, "shots!"

Trick chuckled and shook his head. "So it'll be two stumbled steps forward from here on out?"

"That's the idea," Tamsin laughed.

"I think I've got just the thing," Trick told them. "Give me just a second." He took off for his private stores to find the drink he had in mind.

Bo sighed and laid her head on the table, and Tamsin patted her shoulder.

"One for the wait," the Valkyrie chuckled and reached for the nearest bottle on the counter. It was a medium-sized bottle made of black glass. The label was in a language Tamsin didn't recognize, which surprised her considering she spoke a multitude of languages, but she shrugged and grabbed two shot glasses anyway. She poured the clear liquid into the two glasses and passed one to Bo. "Bottoms up, Succubabe."

Just as the glass was about to hit their lips, Trick re-entered the room. His gaze darted from the shot glasses to the black bottle and his eyes blew wide. "No, don't!" he shouted, but the warning was a moment too late as he watched Bo and Tamsin both swallow down the clear liquid.

Tamsin's brows furrowed as she felt her skin begin to tingle. "What the hell did we just drink?"

Bo pressed her hand to her face where her cheeks suddenly felt hot. "I feel weird."

Trick sighed and walked over to the bar, grabbing the black bottle. "It's a potion," he told them.

Tamsin suddenly felt dizzy. She pressed a hand to her forehead as the other hand gripped the edge of the bar. "What kind of potion?" she asked, and Trick shook his head.

"A soul-swapping potion," he explained, and neither Bo nor Tamsin had a chance to react before their eyes rolled back in their heads and they slipped off their stools, landing unconscious on the floor.

Trick shook his head again and went to lock the doors to The Dal. He didn't want to risk anyone coming in to discover his granddaughter and Tamsin had switched bodies, leaving them incredibly vulnerable considering neither knew how to use the other's powers.

When he re-entered the main room of the bar, he was unsurprised to see two clouds of faint silvery mist hovering in the air over Tamsin and Bo's bodies before drifting by one another and sinking into the opposite bodies.

"This should be interesting," Trick muttered as he ambled back behind the bar and waited for the two women to wake up.

A moment later, a loud groan echoed through the bar.

"What the Valhalla just happened?" Tamsin groaned and then gasped when the words filtered through the air in the soft melody of Bo's voice.

"I think you just figured that out for yourself," Trick drawled, and Tamsin popped off the floor.

She glanced down at her body, which was not her body at all, but Bo's body. That wasn't even remotely as strange as glancing over to see her actual body sprawled out on the floor.

"So this is what it feels like to be mind-fucked," Tamsin muttered before bending down to tap at her own cheeks.

"Bo," she said, poking her again. "Wake up."

Bo let out a soft groan before blinking awake and pushing up into a sitting position. She pressed a hand to her forehead where a dull throbbing ached behind her eyes. She stared at the woman in front of her and then blinked rapidly, shook her head, and stared again, because surely she was hallucinating or something. Had she hit her head when she fell?

"Yeah, you're not dreaming," Tamsin told her. She waved a hand over her face and said, "This is your hot face, and your hot self is not inside it. _I_ am."

"You're inside my face?" Bo mumbled, confused.

"You're both inside of each other's faces," Trick chimed in, and Tamsin fought a smile.

"This is starting to sound vaguely dirty," she whispered, and Bo pinched her arm.

"Ow," Tamsin laughed before shrugging. "Whatever. You'll be the one with the bruise."

"I'm glad you're taking this so seriously, Tamsin," Bo drawled before looking to her grandfather. "Trick, what … how do we fix this?"

Trick began gathering a few ingredients from under the bar as he answered her. "_You _don't," he said. "Thankfully that was a diluted version of the potion, so I can make a simple elixir to reverse the effects, but it's going to take about an hour to brew. Until then, both of you are staying put."

Tamsin sighed and dropped back onto her bar stool, reaching for a bottle with a label she could actually read. "Then I'm definitely getting drunk," she said. "This one says vodka. It better be vodka. You drinking, Bo?"

When she received no response, Tamsin spun on the stool to look at the Succubus trapped in her body and had to stifle her laughter. Bo was staring down at her new body, running her hands over her torso and arms and face.

"Uh, Bo?" Tamsin said, clearing her throat. When Bo looked up at her, Tamsin arched a brow. "What are you doing?"

"Just trying to get used to this," Bo said, frowning. "I never realized how tall you were. I feel really tall."

"Yeah," Tamsin laughed, "I'm like five full inches taller than you, Bo."

"Wow," Bo muttered. "Do you feel weird? I feel weird."

"Uh, other than the obvious we're-in-each-other's-bodies weird?" Tamsin asked. She tilted her head to the side and considered that for a moment before shrugging. "I mean, I feel horny, like _really _horny, but I figured that's just par for the course with a Succubus."

Bo nodded and moved to sit on the stool beside Tamsin. "Pretty much," she agreed.

At that, Trick grabbed his last ingredient and practically raced from the room. "Okay!" he said. "That's all I needed to hear. I'll get to work on the elixir!"

Tamsin laughed as they watched him go. "Oops."

"Well, I don't feel horny anymore," Bo told Tamsin once Trick was out of earshot. "I just feel weird."

"You're going to have to elaborate," Tamsin told her as she poured two shots of vodka and passed one to Bo.

They tossed back their shots, and Tamsin poured them two more.

"I don't know," Bo explained. "It's like this weird hum all over my body. I mean, _your _body."

"Hum?" Tamsin repeated, face scrunching. "What do you mean 'hum'?"

"I don't know!" Bo cried before swallowing her second shot. "Just a hum, I don't know. It feels almost electric, like a vibration."

"Oh yeah, that," Tamsin slurred around the liquid she hadn't yet fully swallowed. She gulped it down and nodded. "That's natural. You'll get used to it."

"You mean you feel like this all the time?" Bo asked, and Tamsin nodded again as she poured a third shot for them both. "Why? What is it?"

Tamsin finished pouring their shots and raised hers to her lips. She glanced at Bo, a smirk pulling at her lips, and whispered, "Power," before tipping her glass back.

"Whoa," Bo whispered as a wave of heat rolled through her gut and whispered between her legs, and Tamsin chuckled.

"Liked that, did you?" she laughed. "Power is sexy. Valkyries are naturally drawn to it, even our own. That's why a lot of Valkyries are thought to be so full of themselves. It's just part of who we are, drawn to power, to bravery, to courage, to strength, especially any that matches or surpasses our own."

"That's … so is that why you were drawn to me?" Bo asked, hesitant though she wanted to know. "Because I'm powerful?"

Tamsin took a deep breath, flicking the wave of Bo's brown hair off her shoulder, and sighed as she poured herself another shot. "I guess it was part of it," she admitted quietly, staring down at her shot glass as she twirled it between Bo's nimble fingers, "but it wasn't just your power. It was … it was a lot of things."

"Like what?" Bo asked, biting her lip around a small smile that caused Tamsin to roll her eyes.

"Don't get smug, Succubus," she drawled, and Bo laughed out loud.

"Hey, who are you calling Succubus?" Bo teased. "I'm a Valkyrie."

Tamsin chuckled and passed Bo another shot. "Uh huh," she replied. "You couldn't cast doubt if your life depended on it, Bo-bo."

"I so could!" Bo argued, throwing back her shot.

"Okay, let's see it then," Tamsin challenged. "Cast doubt on me."

"Fine," Bo snapped and jumped off her stool. Her head spun once she was on her feet as the effect of back-to-back shots suddenly hit her and she felt a little tipsy. She threw her arms out to balance herself and then focused on Tamsin who was doing her best not to laugh. It was the strangest thing to look at Tamsin and see herself, but she was rapidly becoming accustomed to it. Whether that had more to do with the passing time or with the liquor sloshing around in her gut, Bo wasn't sure. "Are you ready?"

"So ready," Tamsin laughed. "Bring it."

"Oh I'll bring it," Bo replied, smirking. She stared into her own brown eyes and tried her hardest to summon forth whatever it was that activated Tamsin's power. She squinted her eyes and grunted with the force of her tensing muscles, and Tamsin burst into loud laughter.

"Stop before you give me a hemorrhoid," she snorted, and Bo smacked her arm.

"Stop it," Bo laughed. "I'm trying to focus."

"You're not doing a very good job," Tamsin told her and then passed her another shot. "Here."

Bo drank it as Tamsin drank hers and then went back to trying to cast doubt. She zoned in on Tamsin's face again and thought all manner of dark and awful things she could manage to summon in her mind. _Doubt. Heartbreak. Betrayal. Hiccups (completely awful). Murder. Murder. Murder. _

Nothing happened.

She tensed her muscles tightly again and closed her eyes, and a moment later, her body jerked hard as Tamsin's massive gray wings ripped through the back of her jacket and fluttered out around her.

Bo teetered, her balance thrown, and then fell sideways against the nearest table, catching herself. "Oh shit," she muttered, and Tamsin cackled.

"Looks like you accidentally pressed the 'wings' button," Tamsin joked and then popped off her stool to help Bo steady herself. She swayed a little, the alcohol hitting her hard, as she made her way over.

"Wings button?" Bo grunted. "Are you Buzz Lightyear now?"

Tamsin grabbed Bo's hands and pulled her close. "Don't ruffle my feathers, hot-pants," she whispered.

Bo giggled, obviously a little drunk. "I think I just ruined your favorite jacket."

Tamsin shrugged and captured Bo in a soft kiss before she could stop herself. Heat shot through her body, rippling out along her flesh and in her blood. "Wow," she gasped against Bo's lips, which were her own lips, which Tamsin didn't even want to contemplate. "Is this what it always feels like when you kiss people?"

"What?" Bo whispered, slipping her hands up around her own cheeks. "What do you feel?"

Tamsin sucked in a soft breath and closed her eyes as she pressed in for another kiss. "Everything," she whispered into the kiss, "and everywhere."

Bo smiled into the kiss and pulled Tamsin closer, kissed her harder. "That's what it always feels like," she told Tamsin, "when I kiss _you_." She slipped her hands down her own chest and closed her eyes. "It always surprises me," she whispered, fingers slipping under the hem of her shirt. "It always takes my breath away."

Tamsin felt like she was on fire. She had experienced intense arousal before, but never to this degree. Even when Bo had used her charms on her during sex, she hadn't felt it this intensely. Was this what it always felt like for Bo? Was it always this intense?

They kissed fiercely, tasting the alcohol on each other's tongues and breath, and let their hands explore.

Bo laughed against her own mouth a moment later as she kissed Tamsin and whispered, "Is it weird that we're basically feeling ourselves up right now?"

Tamsin chuckled and wrapped her arms fully around Bo. "It's like some really intense mutual masturbation," she muttered and Bo laughed out loud.

"Definitely intense," Bo whispered. She narrowed her eyes then. "Are you using my own charms on me?"

Tamsin pulled her hands back and glanced down at them. Sure enough, her fingertips glowed a soft red. "Oops," she laughed.

Bo pinched her side. "You did that on purpose."

"I did not!" Tamsin denied. "I swear. It was an accident, but can I just take this moment to point out that I used your Succubus powers without even trying, and you couldn't even cast a wee little bit of doubt? Can I just point that out?"

Bo pinched her again. "I was thwarted by giant wings!"

"Thwarted?" Tamsin laughed, slipping her arms back around Bo's body.

"Yes," Bo pouted playfully. "I could have done it with a little more time."

"Well, at least you looked good trying," Tamsin chuckled.

"Really?" Bo asked. "So you think I'm still hot as a Valkyrie?"

Tamsin rolled her eyes. "You look like me, Bo," she drawled. "So of course you're still hot."

"Good point," Bo laughed, pulling Tamsin in for another kiss. "So, maybe we should take advantage of this unique situation and … _experience _each other in a new way."

Tamsin felt another wave of heat roll through her body at those words and she unconsciously sent a flood of charm through her fingertips. Her eyes widened when Bo let out a hard moan, the sound decorated with her own voice, and arched into her.

"_Fuck_ Tamsin," Bo hissed, body now practically trembling. "You can't just do that without some warning."

Tamsin chuckled, the sound low and hot in her throat. "Now you know what it feels like to be on the receiving end," she whispered. She slipped her mouth along the edge of her jaw and up to her ear. "I know exactly what you're feeling. I feel it every time you touch me. Hot. Aching. Desperate to touch and be touched."

Bo moaned again, back bowing forward, and before Tamsin could utter another word, Bo grabbed her by the hair and jerked her back to smash their mouths together again. Bo's breath shot from her lungs and into their kiss when Tamsin slipped a hand between them and pressed against the heat at the apex of her thighs. "Oh god," she gasped. She ground down for pressure and felt another burst of heat erupt into her body where Tamsin's fingertips pressed against her. "I want you," she breathed, the words barely audible, before growling out, "_now_."

Tamsin was unprepared for what happened next. She yelped as Bo suddenly yanked her hand back and then bent at the knees and scooped Tamsin up into her arms.

Bo wrapped Tamsin's legs around her waist just under her wings, but before they could move, Trick ambled into the main room with two small vials in hand. He nearly dropped them at the sight before him.

"Uh, um," he stuttered. He cleared his throat and averted his gaze. "Elixir is ready," he announced.

"Uh, give us a minute, Trick, will you?" Bo grunted.

"Or twenty," Tamsin laughed out as Bo started to carry her toward the back room.

"Oh my god, I'm so strong," Bo said as she carried Tamsin.

Tamsin wrapped her arms around Bo's neck. "Be impressed," she laughed. "Be very impressed."

"You're the one who's about to be impressed," Bo countered, chuckling.

"Put your money where your mouth is, hot-pants," Tamsin challenged, and Bo laughed out loud.

"I'd rather not have money stuffed where my mouth is about to be," she said hotly, and Tamsin cackled as they disappeared behind the door to the back room.

Trick stood mortified in their wake. He shook his head as he walked over to the bar and put the elixir aside. He had a feeling it would be sitting there for quite a while.


End file.
